


无名的盲人

by Lanflame



Series: Unknown Love Story [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Companion Piece, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 120和121话衍生艾伦在“路”中醒来之前，吉克的所见





	无名的盲人

昏暗、浓郁的时间长度，鲜泽敬重，被弃绝的银。一个人可以变成城墙吗？在亚干、亚干的亚割山谷，我要给你讲一个秘密。那是时间；有人在沙地里，生命于此是泄露的本质，他想要他整全的身体，但他知道，多年来——他——只是个行凶做梦的影子。神有嫉妒的心胸，因此不宽容他狭窄、乱泼的童年，棒球扬起，落下，霞火自我规定，形式独一。在流奶与蜜之地，墁上石灰，而他看向他的弟弟，那微弱可怜的，纽带，灵魂到达了他的本性，在顶端，他的一切在他面前，从云柱中，万千碎金。

“使徒志业乃是一个悖谬的事实”，那位无名的盲人，他们之间，隔了一条存在论上的鸿沟。吉克从没有那种感受，世界的真相被揭开——接着夺回，宛如在世界的停车场做爱；他只觉得，人因为得不到拯救，就自甘堕落，石榴籽一颗一颗，圣灵降临，没有丝毫不同。月亮、豺狼和野狗，在等待艾伦的漫长时间里，天空中有两枚月亮，在夹缝里，受人的恐怖，神经被绞断了，无法说话，吉克哭了。他多么想替它们说出来，他感受着沙子的虚伪与甜蜜，是尘土中，纷纭着被授予。这激起了一种感情，他称之为乡愁。他从未经历的，在钟声里，残留着的自由，爱。纯全的叹息的峰峦。他没想过自己该怎样长大，天使在掌上，养育我，出卖我，你的存在，泄露了一大半幽秽，他的弟弟残缺的身体在长出来，向饥饿的人发怜悯。那触感像奶酪一样，一种解构质地奶酪。相似性的洪水如铅沉重，他希望世界被拯救。

这欲念燃烧得如此深，艾伦站在他面前时，第一次真正站在他面前时，他因为乡愁的背叛而哭泣，像只螃蟹，伏在阶上。那预言也是受害者，银银泄泄，无名的盲人，有人吃他的血和身体，爱与幸福与刑罚。一只萎缩的葵花，被雨淋透。野兽不用呼吸，磐石疯狂而残忍，爱一般。那块石头就已足够，他感到自卑，他以为，这就够了。哪怕千分之一的机会，他想，他也可以拯救弟弟，因此而不拯救世界。他可以不拯救世界。不是吗？只有你懂得的，时间枯堕的神迹，一片一片，覆在额上，我们新立的约。就像被群山雕刻的手臂，淹没在草地。

清醒着的痛苦，淹没他；他以为能见到艾伦淹没在草地。卑贱的祭坛，却洒满血，爬满了如吻的雨，是的，由此，在可怕的昏惑里，我已一无所有。为什么要将天堂倒进你的胃里？甜的汤霜枯逼仄，隔了存在论的雨，这些可怕的东西，无名断续，如果我说，你应该爱父母，而恨我？万千云柱，如同碎金，地动山摇，掉下一半眼珠，流星从不存在。那是在旷野的审判，如果你能认识自己，把铠甲卸掉，那是理性之血，永恒和罪孽，一种可怕的妖术，无名的盲人。尘世陷入诱惑，而终结在这两千年的一刻。我说，赞美吧，他诞生了。我更说——他们之间，隔着一条存在论上的鸿沟。

吉克笑了出来。

那是落泪的乡愁。他对尤弥尔说：“始祖尤弥尔！”他对着这鸿沟道：“请把所有艾尔迪亚的生育之力废绝。——”

**Author's Note:**

> 莫名很喜欢“存在论上的鸿沟”这个说法，或是说伦伦的不可被认识性，不能被动地被限定于关系中而只能通过其行动为人所认识；——所以哥哥虽然如此看到了伦伦，但艾伦的本质无人能知


End file.
